


does she-ra hit different?

by scrawnycatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, jealous catra rights!!, man i fucking love them thank you so much noelle, please read this i worked hard on it :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnycatra/pseuds/scrawnycatra
Summary: “Whatever,” Catra huffs pettily. “And no, I never ‘admitted’ to anything. I don’t like She-Ra, okay?”“That sounds exactly like what someone who likes She-Ra would say,” Adora interjects with a quirk of her eyebrow, making Catra gulp at the expression.Bow and Glimmer look at each other, and then immediately grin uncontrollably, holding their hands to prance around and chant: “Catra likes She-Ra! Catra likes She-Ra!”Alternatively: Before their space road trip, the Best Friend Squad goes around Etheria to help their people rebuild. It starts to annoy Catra how so many girls keep flirting with her girlfriend. When accused of jealousy, Catra claims that she just doesn’t see the hype, that she doesn’t personally find She-Ra sexy. Adora is determined to prove her wrong. (post season 5)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 1194





	does she-ra hit different?

“She-Ra, you look so beautiful!”

“Can I touch your hair? You’re so pretty and strong!”

“Did you see her arms? God, those muscles...”

The comments are all starting to get under Catra’s skin.

It happens everywhere they go, and this Best Friend Squad road trip is starting to get less road trip-y and more... savior mission-y. They’re traveling all over Etheria, all four of them: Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and of course Catra, who has seen less of Etheria than the other three. She rarely went anywhere for any non-Horde related purposes. Because she was constantly plotting and fighting against the Rebellion, and pretty much all of Etheria, she never stopped to look at or explore places, for the sake of exploring places. Or meeting people. Because those people were often people she was trying to capture or take over.

Even after she joined the Rebellion, they were so busy trying to take down Horde Prime, and they were pretty much hiding all the time, right up to when they defeated him. When _Adora_ defeated him.

Catra smiles to herself a little at the memory, the memory of how she... maybe sort of helped. The terrifying sounds of Prime’s all too green virus. Adora drifting away in her arms, Catra crying into her neck, whispering desperate pleas until she opened her eyes again, feeling the same way, saying those sweet words, and kissing her back with a warmth that saved the world.

After winning the longest and most torturous battle of their lives, they were all hyped up on adrenaline and ready to go blasting all over space. However, they weren’t able to do that just yet. Entrapta said she wanted some time to work on their space ship. It had taken so much damage during their fight against Horde Prime, and Entrapta being Entrapta, she clearly wanted to upgrade the ship and explore what she could do with it too, besides just the usual repairs.

Entrapta’s interference turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

They all decided to take... a break. They realized they deserved it, after all. They were young, and the evil from their world, their universe, was gone. And in many ways, the Etheria they brought back was one they had never known before. All the animals, the nature that came back to life, the way everything just _glowed._

So they all moved back into Bright Moon, safe, and at home, for the time being. For Catra, she was pretty much moving into a new home. And the first few days of her stay, the first few days of the rest of her life? They were absolute bliss.

Magical like you wouldn’t believe, because Adora never left her side, didn’t need to leave her side, didn’t _want_ to leave her side. And perhaps that’s all Catra has ever wanted in the world. No one bothered them, least of all Bow and Glimmer, because the pair had also found love in each other during the battle. Which, is an icky way to talk about them. But Catra supposes they’re sweet. And them getting together did allow them to stay away for a few days, which Catra is very grateful for.

It didn’t last forever, though.

“We’re doing _what_ now?”

“The other Princesses have started work on this in their own kingdoms, but we need to do our part to fix Etheria too.”

“What’s there to fix?” Catra argued at the time, annoyed that this was being discussed at all. From what she knew, everything was fantastic. Her girlfriend (it still tugs at her heart to remember what they mean to each other now) had brought back the grass, made the flowers smell like honey, and painted the sky full of stars and pastel rainbows. And they had kissed under the most beautiful shooting stars, blanketed in the night’s mysterious darkness. “Adora brought everything back to normal right? Hell, she even made things better.”

Adora had squeezed her shoulder and gave her a sloppy smile. It made her cheeks go warm, for perhaps the seventieth time that day.

“She-Ra restored Etheria’s nature and environment, yes, but when Horde Prime was controlling more than half our population, when we were fighting that war against him... so many places and homes were destroyed. According to our reports, people are still rebuilding. We’ve sent supplies and resources to places that need it, but I think the people could use some extra help. A little magic here and there... could speed things up.”

“Ugh, do we have to?” Catra had slumped over dreadfully, like a deflated balloon. She knew what Glimmer was suggesting, and she did not want it. She never thought of herself as a homebody, but after living in a luxurious castle for a few days... falling asleep in Adora’s arms every night... you kind of get used to it, y’know?

“It could be fun,” there had been a slight reluctance in Adora’s voice when she tried to convince Catra. She shrugged, her face scrunching up in thought. “You haven’t seen everything the Whispering Woods has to offer. Or the parties they throw at Elberon. There’s so many things I haven’t shown you yet! There’s so many new things we could explore _together.”_

Catra had been tempted by the offer, and by the initial hesitation in her voice. Surely, if Adora didn’t want to leave their little bubble to go be a hero either, how bad could it be? Maybe the whole experience would be like a series of fun dates. Maybe they’d get to fight someone or blow something up. Uh, in a helpful way, of course.

All of them had looked at her expectantly, eyes shaking in the most piteous of ways, as if her opinion mattered at all. But she liked it regardless. That they cared what she thought.

“Fine, guess it wouldn’t be all that bad.”

“Yes!”

“Best Friend Squad’s goin’ on a road trip! Not to space, but, uh, we’ll do that one after we fix some things on Etheria!”

Adora picked her up and spun her around once, putting her down with this happy uncontrolled laughter. That had been the best part of the day.

“We’re gonna have so much fun!”

_Which brings Catra back to the present._

She feels kind of scammed.

They’re more than a week into their mission-road-field-rescue trip now. Catra has no idea what to call it, and she can’t exactly say it’s been a magical, life-changing experience. For these past few days since they embarked on their stupid quest, Catra has mostly felt... well, more or less annoyed.

It wasn’t all bad. They went to visit someone called Madam Razz, and she kept saying they had to bake pies, and get sugar or whatnot, and pick berries. So Catra and Adora obviously competed to see who could pick more, and it culminated into some kind of fruit fight. Rolling around on the ground, pelting each other with smushed wild berries, laughing and teasing each other.

There was plenty of kissing too.

But then they started to meet other people who needed real help. Or, well, _claimed_ they needed help. Honestly, a good few of the people they met have asked them to do some really bogus stuff.

“She-Ra, please help me! This stack of bricks is too heavy for me to carry!”

“Help! She-Ra, my cat’s stuck in a tree! Get it down for me please?”

“She-Ra, help! I’ve never seen muscular biceps in my entire _life!_ Could you flex your arms for me?”

Yeah, that last one actually _happened_. Maybe. Well, even if no one made that request, they might as well have. Adora was all too happy to give in to everyone’s ridiculous demands. Part of it is because she can pretty much never say no to helping someone, but it irks Catra how the other part might be because of the ridiculous hordes of fan girls that pop up everywhere they go, going absolutely nuts over everything She-Ra does, because _of course_ Adora helps everyone out in She-Ra form, whether it’s necessary or not. Catra’s starting to think Adora likes the fawning and attention, the flirting and oh-woe-is-me she gets from all these girls. Flashing pretty smiles and sundresses and flowers in their stupid hair.

“I’ve met She-Ra before, but it seems like she’s changed her look!”

“I know, isn’t it so hot? I love her new style.”

Overhearing that when they’re leaving a village for a new place is the last straw for Catra.

“You know, I’m starting to think that most of the stuff we’re doing out here isn’t actually _necessary.”_

“I wouldn’t say that,” Glimmer retorts, and it makes Catra grumble inwardly. “People get so happy when they meet She-Ra. She boosts the morale of people everywhere we’ve been. We all do. Everyone loves the Rebellion now.”

“Yeah!” Bow concurs with his stupid girlfriend who isn’t actually stupid but she’s disagreeing with Catra and that’s not helping her case right now. “And, since word is spreading that She-Ra saved the world and brought magic back to Etheria, everyone’s _obviously_ psyched when they see her. It gives everyone the push they need to keep rebuilding, keep restoring their homes! That’s a good thing,” he fist pumps downwards, in that mind-numbingly positive way he always gets.

Catra tuts with her arms crossed, eyebrows drawing in a frown. “Yeah, right. They don’t need any stupid morale boosts. They just wanna make She-Ra bend over backwards doing hero stuff. Lifting up tables, lifting up people. It’s like a show to them. The amount of people who have asked her to carry them in her arms... is ridiculous! _Why_ would these idiots need to get bridal carried? _Ever?”_

She doesn’t see it, but Bow and Glimmer exchange knowing looks before talking to her again.

“I mean... can you really blame them? She-Ra’s eight feet tall with long flowing hair, and super strength. She saved the world. People are just mesmerized, that’s all.”

“Yeah, Catra. You don’t have to be jealous. At the end of the day, you’re the one Adora loves.”

Her head snaps left to glower at Bow, who flinches slightly at first, before grinning at her sheepishly.

“Jealous? Who’s jealous? I’m not jealous!”

Just then, Adora catches up with them, still in her She-Ra form. She throws that large arm of hers around Catra’s shoulder, bending awkwardly because she’s much too tall for Catra’s shoulders in her current state, and Catra holds her breath, her entire body stiff at the contact.

“Hey guys, what’s up? Were we talking about something?”

“No, we weren’t.” She glares at Bow and Glimmer, reminding them to be cool and to refrain from mentioning things that do not need to be mentioned.

But apparently, they didn’t get the message, or aren’t scared of her anymore, which may or may not be a problem down the road.

“Catra got upset because people keep flirting with you wherever we go.”

“Damn it, Glimmer!”

“You can’t keep this stuff from each other!” Glimmer firmly reasons with her. “I once got jealous because Bow went to Princess Prom with Perfuma after she asked him to be her plus one.”

“Well, good for you. _This is different,”_ Catra emphasizes, firmly ignoring the shit-eating grin that’s currently etched on Adora’s face. “I’m not _mad_ about anyone flirting with anyone. I’m–“

“Catra, don’t be upset!” Bow worriedly adds to try and reconcile things. “In Adora’s defense, she rejected all the people who asked her out!”

“Wait, people were asking you _out?”_ She questions her girlfriend about this with seething teeth, but then shuts it down immediately. “Never _mind,_ I don’t care.”

“Aw, babe, are you jealous?” Adora nudges her slightly and a blush creeps up to her cheeks, but she stifles the feeling, pushing it down. This is not the time to get gooey over pet names. “That’s so cute!”

“You’re right, it _is_ so cute!” Bow gushes over her for the umpteenth time, his eyes wide and shimmering, making Catra clutch her face in anger, but also to, once again, hide the blush on her cheeks. It’s embarrassing, being made fun of like this.

“Whatever. For the last time, I wasn’t jealous! Honestly, if anything, I’m just confused because I don’t see the _appeal.”_

Glimmer is the first one to giggle at this, not believing her for a second. “You don’t see the appeal? Really. You, of all people, don’t see why people might find She-Ra... attractive?”

“Uh... no. Maybe some people think She-Ra’s hot or sexy or whatever. But she does absolutely nothing for me.”

A few minutes later, Adora quietly transforms back to her usual form. Catra inwardly heaves a sigh of relief when she does, but she can’t help but notice the contemplative little frown that Adora gets on her face. She looks a little sad. It makes Catra feel this tinge of guilt that has her reaching for Adora’s hand, holding it, giving a little squeeze. She smiles at her, and for a brief moment, Adora smiles back.

* * *

Hours later, they’re settled in their tent, lying in bed getting ready to sleep.

It’s one of those nights where they’re not really tired but lying in bed with each other anyway, pretending they need to sleep but all they’re doing is staring at each other with dopey little grins.

Adora looks so pretty like this, illuminated by the burning embers of their campfire they’ve got going mere feet away from their foldable bed. It’s probably a fire hazard, but her girlfriend has magical powers, so it should be okay.

(Days later, they will find out that this indeed was not okay. Their tent catches fire and Adora has to summon her sword and transform her sword into a watering can so she can then run to the nearby stream to get water to put out the fire.)

Catra’s holding her hand, and brings her fingers up to her lips for kisses. Adora makes light chortles that ring more soothingly than songs. She cradles Catra’s face in her hand, and she leans into the touch, shutting her eyes. Perhaps she’ll fall asleep soon after all.

“Catra? Can I... ask you something?”

Oh. Never mind. Not yet. She blinks back at Adora.

“What is it?”

Adora gives the mildest bite to her lips. Hesitant, she runs her fingers through her hair, blonde and falling over her shoulders. Catra still can’t get over how absolutely gorgeous the sight is, and she’s been looking at Adora her entire life, which is saying something. That something being that her girlfriend is very hot and being her _girlfriend_ is something Catra still can’t believe she managed. Achieving world domination and becoming the leader of Etheria was something Catra thought she was more likely to accomplish than to have Adora love her back.

And yet, here they are.

It’s at this moment that Catra realizes Adora still hasn’t said anything.

“Hey, what is it?” she searches her face for whatever hesitation that lies there, trying to analyze and figure out its cause.

“Never mind. It’s, uh, it’s kind of a stupid question?” Adora gulps and shrugs, looking like she’s far away. “I won’t ask it.”

“Adora, if your stupid questions were a deal breaker, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

It makes her lighten up and Catra thinks there is nothing better than this, getting Adora to laugh and watching it happen.

“Fine, fine. I just—it’s nothing, really—but, I just wanted to know... do you really think She-Ra isn’t sexy?”

Catra can’t help it. She bursts into a loud boisterous laugh which involves burying her head in Adora’s chest to muffle the sounds so they don’t wake up the whole village, or Bow and Glimmer, who are in the other tent next to them.

“You’re such an idiot, you’re really still thinking about that?”

She gives a final haughty laugh before kissing Adora’s embarrassed lips, blushing cheeks.

“Just... just a little bit! But only because... I thought you did. So, you really don’t think I’m sexy? I mean, wait, that’s not what I–“

Catra cuts her off with a tender kiss, pushing against her rambling lips with a passion that elicits a sigh from Adora. She looks into her eyes after pulling away.

“Of course I think you’re sexy. Haven’t I spent enough time proving that?”

Catra’s fingers go gently grazing up Adora’s thigh, making her breath hitch and choke up at the memory of all their times spent in bed, showing each other what they’ve desired for the longest time.

“But, if you need a reminder...”

“C-Catra...” a shaky exhale leaves Adora’s mouth as she moves her hand between her legs, intentionally sliding digits up and down her clothed crotch. “Please...”

“Please what?”

Adora starts to glow and not in her usual way but in her She-Ra way and suddenly she transforms right in front of her and Catra yelps, falling backwards and off the bed, landing sharp on the ground, groaning from the pain. Adora, who is obviously way too big for their tiny bed when in She-Ra form, falls off the bed too, and Catra finds her heart rate rising, likely because her girlfriend just transformed out of no where and fell off the bed, and she might be hurt, and yes Catra also fell off the bed, but–

Oh my god, is Adora _laughing?_

“What the hell was that?! Are you–“ Catra gets closer with apprehension–“are you okay?”

Adora’s still laughing as she gets up, simpering like a fool. “I’m okay. Sorry, did that scare you?”

Catra starts to put two and two together, seeing how Adora’s completely at ease. “Did you... did you transform on purpose?”

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

She rolls her eyes. “Oh my god. I thought something bad happened! Like you were transformed against your will or—wait. I thought you had to say that, that stupid line whenever–“

“Oh, I don’t actually need to do that. Remember?”

For a moment, Catra’s anger and annoyance fade away because the memory of their first kiss is just that special and sacred. Plus Adora transformed into She-Ra while kissing her, saving the world, which is obviously what she’s referencing here. Down the road, she thinks that Adora could use that as a secret weapon if she knew the effect it had on Catra. They could be fighting over something passionately and she thinks she might give in and let Adora win if she reminds her of their kiss in the Heart of Etheria. Actually, she might give in and let Adora win pretty much any fight if she kisses her.

She’s painfully in love with her, grows more so every day.

Catra goes up to Adora and attempts to kiss her, but she’s too tall as She-Ra and is making no effort to bend down or revert back. It makes her skin crawl, and she frowns at her, crossing her arms in exasperation.

“Hey, we were in the middle of something, remember? What did you even transform into She-Ra for? Change back.”

Adora runs her fingers through Catra’s hair, and it makes her throat go dry, as she watches the way her muscles move on those arms.

“Why do I have to change back?”

“Uh–“ she gulps, her eyes shifting–“uh, because... I can’t reach.”

Suddenly, Adora picks her up and holds her so they’re face to face, arms under Catra’s thighs which wrap around her sturdy waist. Her eyes are glowing, they become a completely different kind of blue when she’s She-Ra, and her hair is so sleek and long, it even _glistens_ and... of course Catra loves Adora’s hair the way it is but she feels so strangely tempted to touch She-Ra’s right now. Twirl a lock of that never-ending hair around her finger. Bury her face in it and inhale, because good _god–_

“This better?” Adora’s eyebrow quirks up playfully and it’s familiar enough and reminiscent of her idiot self enough for Catra to relax just that tiny bit. “I’m sure you can reach me now.”

“Why can’t you just change back?”

“Why can’t you kiss me as She-Ra?” she pushes with a smile that Catra can’t decipher just yet. “I’m still me when I’m like this, you know. Unless, you can’t do it for another reason, such as–“

Catra decides to hell with it, and just grabs her face in a desperate, aching kiss. There’s this power that emanates from the much taller woman, and Catra feels like she’s floating—partly because she’s being held above the ground—not having to stand with her own two feet, there’s something strangely freeing and enjoyable about it. She abandons all coherent thought and just sinks into the moment, her hands now finding her way into She-Ra’s dumb perfect hair, and it feels like touching silk.

She moans so helplessly and this moment turns cruel when She-Ra, uh, Adora, pulls away. Whatever. They’re sort of the same person anyway. Catra can call her whatever she wants.

Catra breathes with a blank look, barely able to piece together why Adora moved away, let alone why she’s looking at her like that.

“Why was your heart beating so fast?”

She freezes up at the question. “Huh?”

“When we were kissing,” she explains, looking smug. “I could feel your heartbeat against me. Why was it so fast?”

Catra knows what she’s getting at now, and she doesn’t like it. “What? My, my heart always beats that fast for you. Uh, because, because I love you and all that.”

Adora’s eyes light up as she giggles to herself, and she begins to understand what she meant by the whole heart rate thing, because as she laughs Catra can feel her heart beating all the way to her throat.

“Your heart _never_ gets that fast. Come on, just admit it. It’s either that or... you need to see a doctor.”

Catra breaks eye contact in embarrassment and feels her cheeks go very very warm. She knows they’re red, but hopefully Adora can’t see that.

“Shut up. This is _not_ because I think She-Ra is sexy.”

“Mmhmm,” Adora plays along patronizingly. “Yeah, of course you don’t,” she continues in a sly lilting voice.

“Whatever,” she crosses her arms. “Put me down! We should go back to bed.”

“Oh, I see. She-Ra makes you want–“

“What I _want_ is to get a good night’s rest,” Catra interjects before Adora can say something that’ll rattle her even more. “Before I have to wake up and deal with whatever stupid thing we’re gonna wind up doing tomorrow. Okay?”

Adora finally goes back to her usual form and follows her to bed. It makes Catra let go of the breath she’s been holding.

“Okay,” she kisses her in the back of the neck. “I’ll stop giving you such a hard time,” she draws their blanket over their bodies, snuggling up behind her. “Good night, Catra.”

* * *

“I _thought_ you were gonna stop giving me a hard time.”

The words are forced out through Catra’s gritted teeth. It’s a new day in Etheria, and like every day since their world was saved, nature is thriving all over the land, the air fresh and pleasantly scented. Catra could go on about how the birds are chirping and the flowers are blooming or whatever, but she’s feeling rather peeved at her current situation.

In her She-Ra form once again, Adora is currently carrying Catra in her arms as they walk to their next destination. It’s completely unnecessary and no one is enjoying it but Adora. It’s honestly very embarrassing, and it’s drawing too much attention. Of course, all they’ve been doing this trip has been drawing attention to themselves, but whilst the other three are perfectly comfortable with the hero worship, Catra can’t say she’s a fan of all those glaring eyes, and tries not to do anything that might get people to notice her. Knowing how the people feel about She-Ra, everyone probably hates seeing Catra get treated like this. And normally, Catra would love nothing more than to shove this in everyone’s faces, flaunt her preferential treatment—but she’s having trouble holding it together.

She-Ra’s strong arms that she can feel so closely under her knees and against the small of her back... it’s making Catra feel things she doesn’t want to feel so bright and early in the morning, with so many people around. With no privacy whatsoever.

But her dumb stupid hot girlfriend doesn’t get it.

“I said I would stop giving you a hard time _last night,”_ she emphasizes with a cheeky smirk. “Never said anything about this morning.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Catra groans, hyper aware of every sensation she’s feeling, every little brush of contact with Adora’s eight foot tall body. “This is stupid. Don’t you have more important things to do?”

“I will when you finally admit the truth.”

“What truth?” Catra retorts angrily, even though she knows exactly what this is about.

“You know! About how you lied yesterday and that you _actually_ think She-Ra is very sexy.” She snickers happily, so pleased with herself. She’ll never let Catra live this one down. “I mean, come on, Catra! Is it so hard to admit that? I already know you like me. Liking She-Ra isn’t that many steps away. Some might think it’s pretty much the same thing.”

Catra crosses her arms, determined to be stubborn about this. Giving in now would be too embarrassing. “Sorry to disappoint. Guess you’ll have to live knowing not everyone is crazy over She-Ra. Some of us have taste.”

Adora gasps, and Catra would say the whole thing again if only to relive seeing that scandalized expression on her face. “Catra! Take that back?”

“Nope. Come on, what’s this really about? If you want someone to fawn over She-Ra, call your little fan girls. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to see me out of the picture.”

Adora’s brow knits into a frown. “I don’t want you to be my fan, Catra. I just want you to love me for who I am. And that includes She-Ra. Also, out of the picture? Catra–“

It is at this moment that Bow and Glimmer catch up to them. And by catch up, Catra means they teleported from wherever they were and are now swarming them with their energetic morning bliss.

“We got dumplings for breakfast!” Glimmer throws a package at them which Catra barely manages to catch.

“Took you long enough,” Catra opens the box and shoves one in her mouth. Adora looks on hungrily at the food, and even though they’re engaged in the most petty fight, Catra can’t just let her ravenous girlfriend starve, so she pops a dumpling into her mouth too. Adora chews with the happiest face before she swallows. It makes Catra want to feed her again. And she does.

“I want another one,” Adora says in a muffled voice because she’s still chewing the dumpling in her mouth.

“Slow down, you’re going to choke,” Catra playfully warns, but readies a dumpling in her hand anyway for when Adora’s properly swallowed her food.

“Aw, look at you two! Looks like you worked things out.”

“Has she admitted it yet?” Bow interlocks his fingers together with the most hopeful face, barging into their space.

Catra comes to a startling realization.

“You told them?!”

Adora is still chewing her dumpling, much slower this time, as she casts a sheepish look at her.

“Uh... no?”

Catra buries her face again, taking a deep breath. It’s like none of them have any boundaries.

“How much... did you tell them?”

“Oh, come on, Catra! Lighten up! There’s nothing wrong with thinking that She-Ra’s a little... you know,” Glimmer winks. “She-Ra’s a part of Adora too. And you already like Adora.”

“Whatever,” Catra huffs pettily. “And no, I never ‘admitted’ to anything. I don’t like She-Ra, okay?”

“That sounds _exactly_ like what someone who likes She-Ra would say,” Adora interjects with a raise of her eyebrow, making Catra gulp at the expression.

Bow and Glimmer look at each other, and then immediately grin uncontrollably, holding their hands to prance around and chant: “Catra likes She-Ra! Catra likes She-Ra!”

It’s so stupid to have her best friends make fun of her for liking her own girlfriend, but that’s happening, and it’s infuriating Catra. Then again, not everyone has the privilege and insufferable burden of dating a woman who can transform into a taller, buffer, and glowier version of herself. It makes for a very confusing bottle of conflicting emotions. That Catra is definitely not handling all that well.

“Can you get your friends to stop?”

“They’re your friends too. Besides, are they wrong?” Adora tilts her head to the side. Catra tries to ignore how that gives her a better view of She-Ra’s stunning ponytail. Adora’s stunning ponytail. Adora and She-Ra’s shared ponytail. That just happens to be stunning. “I’ve been carrying you for the longest time, and not once have you tried to jump off or asked me to put you down. Guess that means you just really like being carried by She-Ra, huh?”

“What? No, no I don’t!” There’s something so discomfiting about that smug look on Adora’s pretty face. It’s a very unfair point that she just brought up, so she doesn’t deserve to look smug at all, but Catra has more pressing issues at hand. Such as, finding a reason to debunk this argument. “I just, it... It was a good way to get out of walking, okay? What’s wrong with that? I can’t be lazy all of a sudden?”

“Mhm, oh yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Adora says with a wink, and the nonchalance with which her words carry over fill Catra with this, indescribable–

“Alright, that’s enough,” Glimmer interrupts, stepping in and taking charge. “Aren’t you all tired of walking? Let’s _go_ already–“

Before Catra can even respond, Glimmer’s transported them all to their next village. Oh. This is a really nice place. And they look like they’re about to throw a really sick party. Food is slowly piling up on neatly arranged tables, and people are working together to put up decorations and what have you.

“Man, this place is dope!” Bow celebrates and spins in place, beyond excited. “I can’t wait to party! Ooh... is that an archery station?”

Their sudden and magical entrance (which still leaves Catra a little frazzled) does not go unnoticed by their fellow compatriots. Almost immediately, and also because of Bow’s talking, everyone turns to look at them from where they stand.

“Look, guys! It’s She-Ra!”

“She-Ra, please, we need your help! Come quick!”

Adora’s eyes skit between the people and Catra in her arms. Catra gives her most unbothered sigh.

“Run along, Adora. The people need you.”

She puts her down gingerly, flashing an abashed grin. “I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

“Don’t bother, you’re never getting me to admit anything!”

Adora pouts at her in one last look before she runs over to the group of people who called her over again. Catra’s more bothered by the silly little pout than the people who probably don’t actually need She-Ra’s help as desperately as they claim to. But that’s no matter. They’re at a soon-to-be party. She should check things out and have fun. And hopefully, not talk to anyone.

Maybe not even Adora, for a little while, until she’s given up on her weird mission. Catra’s not sure how long more she can take this. She-Ra is... she’s fine, in small doses, and when they were in battle, which was when Adora would most often transform into She-Ra, Catra could afford to concentrate on fighting and taking down enemies instead of She-Ra’s... everything.

But the war is over now, and because there’s no longer any real threats, or any other pressing issues to pay attention to, if Adora’s transforming into She-Ra, Catra has nothing else to focus on. And that’s a problem, you see, because Catra tends to have a very good handle on most situations. She’s focused, she’s in control, but with She-Ra she can’t predict anything. With She-Ra, Catra can’t handle herself, not in a normal way, not in a way that doesn’t get her head messed up.

And it’s weird, it’s so weird, because of course Catra thinks Adora is sexy too. She thinks Adora is the most beautiful thing that she’s ever seen, she’s spent years wanting her since she knew how to want, she’s been yearning and pining like crazy and she is so, so in love with Adora. But for the most part, it’s in a way that she can handle. She’s had years of practice learning how to keep her feelings for Adora under control. Whether she’s done a good job of hiding them is one thing, but that’s no matter, because she doesn’t have to hide her feelings for her anymore. She’s _dating_ Adora.

She-Ra, on the other hand, throws her off so much, and she hates that it does. She-Ra makes her nervous, She-Ra makes her sweat, She-Ra makes her want. She-Ra is a Princess that is in charge of fighting and saving the world and she is Adora but also she _isn’t_ but also she is? It’s complicated.

Once again, it’s not fair that she has to deal with this. She’s had most of her Adora-related desires met by now, she’s taken everything she’s craved and given everything Adora wants from her. As far as she knows. But with She-Ra, it’s different. All she’s ever done with She-Ra is fight her, fight alongside her, and... stare. She shouldn’t want She-Ra at all, and it’s... does it feel like cheating?

Oh my god, does she want to cheat on her girlfriend with her own girlfriend? No, no, that’s not it. Adora and She-Ra look pretty much the same anyway. That’s why She-Ra is so pretty! She’s essentially Adora, but... you know...

Is this a bad time to mention that Catra is staring at She-Ra’s ass from across the room?

And, uncannily, like she has eyes in the back of her head, Adora turns around and winks at her. Catra is stunned there for a second, caught, as she presses her thighs together, trying to force away the heat that’s building up.

She elects to make the very cool and mature decision of running away.

Where Adora can’t see her. And when she’s gotten far enough away, Catra gains enough sense to make another observation.

Why does Adora want her to like She-Ra so much? This has gone far beyond Catra admitting that She-Ra is cool and sexy and it feels like... it feels like Adora wants Catra to _want_ She-Ra... in that way. So that means...

“Did I see you talking to She-Ra just now? _The_ She-Ra?”

Speak of the devil. Except Catra isn’t seeing She-Ra but coincidentally overhearing someone talk about her girlfriend. She wants to tune it out. It’s probably some annoying but accurate thirst over how hot and strong She-Ra is. And Catra can relate but that doesn’t mean she wants other people talking about her girlfriend that way. And at least... at least Catra can say she loves Adora, is in love with her no matter what and that she loves and appreciates both Adora and She-Ra. These people? All they want is to use She-Ra. They don’t care about Adora. And Catra can’t tell if that’s more or less annoying than if they did.

“Oh, yes I did. She is so hot I swear... I’m going to kiss her.”

Catra’s nails find wall and dig into them, her heart racing with anger and her fingers shaking. The audacity! The disrespect! Did none of these losers see She-Ra carrying her lovingly in her arms when they teleported in?

“Pft, you’re going to _what_ now? Doesn’t She-Ra have a girlfriend?”

Yes. She does have a girlfriend. Good job, unnamed person who just spoke to that pretentious, spoiled, _annoying–_

“Eh, so what? She’s not like married or anything. Girlfriends come and go. I think I’ve got a chance. I saw how flustered she got when I flirted. I’m sure I can make her change her mind about that girlfriend of hers–“

Catra lets out a yell of frustration and punches the wall nearest to her, causing her to yelp at the sting because goddamn it was that a bad idea. Who even builds walls this strong?

“Did you hear that?”

Uh oh. Busted. Catra considers running out anyway, revealing herself, so she can pounce on that home wrecker and scratch her eyes out. But tears are welling in her eyes, threatening to spill out, and she heard two voices, but hasn’t seen their owners, so going out now would either result in an awkward limbo of voice testing or her accidentally pouncing on the wrong person.

Also, tears are fully running down her cheeks now and that doesn’t make for a strong statement. She doesn’t want to look like that crazy needy jealous girlfriend and have word spread and reach Adora that her girlfriend is a lunatic, giving her a reason to leave.

So, using all sneaky means possible to escape detection (covering her face and running away), Catra successfully manages to leave the situation. She leaves the building, actually, and runs as fast as she can until she is well and truly alone. Where no one can see or find her.

And she lets the tears come.

She knows it’s stupid, and there’s no reason to be crying. Everything is perfect. The war is over, their world is beautiful, and in a few short... uh... whenever Entrapta is done with their spaceship, they’ll be going to space. Where the possibilities are unknown, and she’ll probably be sharing a room with Adora. On their spaceship. That flies in space. And they’ll kiss. In space. And... maybe something else that’s equally fun to do. Thinking about those things makes her laugh suddenly, and it interrupts her outburst enough to breathe.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Catra wipes her tears away, trying to take her focus away from what just happened. She thinks about Adora. Adora’s smile. Adora’s laugh. Adora, when they’re alone in bed and the world is quiet and it feels like the two of them are the only people that exist.

Adora’s kiss. Adora straddling her, taking her shirt off, moving down to kiss her, breathless, their chests pressed together. Now that’s a sight. Now that’s an incredible thing to think about. Adora biting her lip as she moans, yelps at Catra’s touch, whispering sweet nothings and reaffirming confessions against her skin. _I love you. I love you so much. You’re everything to me._

All good examples. Catra can breathe normally now. That’s good. Adora loves her. For now, she loves her, and it’s genuine, and all Catra can do is love her back just as fiercely, right?

Catra keeps trying to focus on what she knows, instead of all these biting insecurities and feelings. Adora loves her. _Adora loves her._ That’s a good reassuring thought to hang onto. She’s said it many times. Adora has loved her for a long time. Adora is her girlfriend. If Adora didn’t like her, she wouldn’t be teasing her all day and winking at her across the room. She wouldn’t be trying so hard to get Catra to admit that She-Ra is sexy.

And honestly, Catra might do just that. Maybe she’ll walk right into the room where girls are obviously lined up to flirt with She-Ra, and she’ll march right up to Adora and whisper in her ear, telling her just how much she likes She-Ra. And maybe, just maybe, that will make her lift Catra in her arms again, and this time, she’ll have no issue rubbing it in everyone’s faces and basking in the envy and attention of all those wannabes.

Eventually, Catra gets to a point where she doesn’t even need to think about Adora or She-Ra anymore, to stay calm. Of course, somewhere in her mind she’s thinking about her, but in the forefront? She’s just full on chilling out. She’s taking the time to look around her.

Hm. That’s a pretty stream, running several feet away. The water in it is gleaming, obviously. Bad memories associated with water, but this body of water is far enough away, and she’s getting better and slowly getting less apprehensive every time she sees it now. Those... baths and showers with Adora have definitely helped.

“Catra?”

She thought she was hiding alongside a dark, secret, and hidden pathway, shrouded by the bushes and trees. Now, she’s hiding in a dark secret hidden pathway and Adora’s here too.

“How did you find me?” She bites back her next question. _Why did you look for me?_

She’s still in her She-Ra form. Of course. Adora chuckles as she takes a seat next to Catra, looking comically large and almost falling over in the process.

“I searched everywhere for you. I figured if it was so hard to find you inside, you were probably outside.” She pauses and sinks into a more serious tone. “Hey... why are you out here?”

Damn it. Can’t a girl secretly have a jealous crisis which she overcomes by fantasizing about her hot girlfriend without being interrogated about it by said girlfriend? Jeez.

“Uh, no reason,” Catra decides to say instead.

Another beat of silence falls before Adora responds.

“Is it... because of me?” she sounds guilty and even ashamed. “Did I push you too far?”

“Huh?” Catra swallows nervously, not sure she wants to get into it. She doesn’t want Adora to feel bad either, but... “Uh... like I said. No reason. Just wanted to come out and get some fresh air I guess.”

From the looks of it, Adora doesn’t believe her. She shrinks back into her usual self. She reaches out and holds onto Catra’s hand, making sure she is gentle enough so Catra can pull away, if she doesn’t want this. Catra lets her hand get held. She interlocks her fingers with Adora’s.

“Look, Catra, you don’t have to admit to anything you don’t want to.” She squeezes her hand reassuringly. “You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to say to make me happy. But I want you to be honest with me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to lie about something, just because... you think it’s embarrassing, or I might make fun of you.” She chortles a little. “Oh, well, I am probably going to make fun of you. But if you get past that, then. We can have some real fun.” Catra looks up and meets Adora’s suggestive eyes, but the eye contact results in a shy blush on Adora’s cheeks, and now she’s rubbing circles into her hand. “If you, if you like She-Ra more than you should, we could... have fun with that.”

Catra pushes her over, pining Adora to the ground. She watches her girlfriend gulp, just the slightest hint of a smile to her face.

“You wanna know what She-Ra makes me feel?” Catra runs a finger down the middle of Adora’s chest, watching it rise and fall with every short breath. “She makes me feel like... I wanna know if that stupid armor will come off. If I can take off those shiny pants.” Her hand now lands on Adora’s hips, and desire courses through her body, but she takes a deep breath and pushes it aside.

Honesty. That’s what Adora wants from her. So as embarrassing as it is, Catra will give it to her. Catra would give her anything, so long as she asks and it isn’t unbearable to do.

“But it also makes me kinda... mad. And upset. And... jealous. Not of you, but... y’know.” She scratches her head. “Because I know that whatever thoughts I have on She-Ra, everyone else is thinking them too, and, and I can see it! On their faces! And in their words through their stupid mouths when they flirt with you. And it’s annoying. Not _just_ the flirting, but because, because they’re appreciating you wrong, and they only want to use you and...” she takes a deep breath. “And sometimes, I’m scared.” She gets off Adora and sits up, separating herself. She hugs her knees. “Because what if you realize you can do better than me?”

Adora crawls over to her, holding around her waist. “That’s crazy. Catra, I love you. I don’t want anyone else.”

“Yeah, you love me now, but what if one day... you stop?”

They go still for a moment, but then Adora snorts, like she’s just said the dumbest thing in the world. “I couldn’t stop loving you even when you wanted to _kill_ me and _destroy_ the world.” She plants a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. “Why would I stop now?”

Catra looks back at her girlfriend, eyes slowly blinking. She can barely believe her ears. “Wow. That much, huh?”

Adora kisses her on the mouth. They kiss each other deep and slow and savor each other like you would with a last meal. When they pull away, they lie together, watching the sky go about the day. Adora’s arm around her shoulder. Catra’s head against her chest, snuggling up comfortably. The grass feels like soft cotton because they’re together.

“I can’t believe you admitted you were jealous.”

To say Adora ruined the moment is a damning understatement. Catra shoots up as quickly as thunder chases lightning. She glowers at her girlfriend whose eyes slant in the most infuriating way.

“Seriously?” she scoffs indignantly. “Shut up, you’re such an idiot.”

“That was my real plan all along, you know,” she sits up smugly. “Use She-Ra to expose how jealous you are. I can’t believe you like me that much,” she says while cupping Catra’s cheek. “That is so embarrassing for you."

“You wanna know what’s really embarrassing?” Catra smirks unrelentingly, not willing to back down. “ _You_ like She-Ra more than _I_ do.”

Adora’s hand retracts like a knee jerk reaction, her scandalized eyes widening and shaking from the truth that Catra just very coolly and accurately pointed out. “I do not!”

“Yeah, right,” Catra snorts, crossing her arms. “Why else would you want me to like her? And don’t give me that crap about loving every part of who you are, you just wanna pull She-Ra out in bed.”

Adora goes red in the face and buries her head in her knees. Catra cackles in the most light-hearted way, watching her girlfriend submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known. She takes a good minute before she looks up in mild shame.

“I’m sorry.”

“Pft. Over that? Who cares? Since we’re being all like, honest or whatever, I’ll just say it,” her arm slings around Adora’s and she leans into her ear. “I want you to show me what She-Ra’s like in bed.”

Adora’s breath hitches, and without missing a beat more, she says, “you do?” like she can’t believe it.

“She-Ra is sexy,” she shrugs. “We’re both right to think that. So... if you don’t want me to get so _jealous_ ,” she’s owning that now, might as well, so that Adora doesn’t make fun of her for it, “you should maybe think about... not pulling She-Ra out all the time.” She does this resigned exhale. “I know you’re doing it to help and because you think everyone only ever wants to see She-Ra. But Adora saved the world too. _You_ saved the world too. Adora—you—is the reason why She-Ra’s so powerful and all, y’know? I’ve never met any of the other She-Ras, but I’m pretty sure you kick ass at it a whole lot more than any of them ever have.”

Adora lets out this untrained giggle. “I don’t know. Mara did a pretty good job too, you know.”

“Well, she’s not _my_ girlfriend, so unless that happens, I’m placing my bet on you.”

They break into fits of laughter again, and then slowly shift around, until Catra is lying in Adora’s lap, casually dozing off from the peace of it all.

“You’re right.”

“Ah–“ Catra jolts up from her almost nap–“hm? Oh, yeah, uh, of course I am.”

“I do... transform into She-Ra more than I need to, more than I’ve had to, on this road trip. I just wanted to make everyone happy, because everyone loves She-Ra, but... I can help people as Adora too.”

“Yeah, exactly. But also... you don’t always need to help people. Whether you’re being Adora _or_ She-Ra. I mean, you already saved the world. Isn’t that enough? The least these people could do is... carry some bricks on their own, I don’t know. You’re worth a lot more than what you give to these people, and you deserve to just be happy, and have fun. All day everyday. With me,” she winks, making Adora snort. “And also with Bow and Glimmer and all our other friends. And you _definitely_ don’t need She-Ra to impress anyone. You would make everyone love you just by being Adora. Just by being you.”

“You really think so?”

“It worked on me.” Her fingers fidget as she says this. “It’s never stopped working on me.” Adora leans over to kiss her. “And it also... admittedly works on literally so many people. Do you have any idea how many people had crushes on you back in the Horde?”

“People had crushes on me?”

“Of _course_ you had no idea,” Catra sits up, playfully nudging Adora. “Why do you think I fought so many people all the time?”

“Ooh,” Adora inches in with a teasing voice. “You were jealous since back then, huh?”

“Shut up,” she shoves Adora, “I wasn’t jealous–“

“Uh huh,” that teasing voice lingers.

“People were itching to fight me all the time because they knew they never stood a chance,” Catra argues, about to be very smug. “Since it was so _obvious_ how much you liked me.”

“I thought you didn’t know I liked you.”

“I never said I did, I just meant that in hindsight, everyone must’ve known that, explaining why people wanted to fight me all the time. Because they knew I was your favorite.”

“You sure about that? Or did everyone want to fight you because you were always mean to people?”

Catra huffs, turning away as Adora laughs at her, unable to find a good response. She smiles a little at the way Adora laughs, so high on her weak little insults. She’s lucky she’s cute. “Whatever–“

“Oh, you know I’m just teasing,” Adora grapples her around the neck and scratches her on the head, causing a little tussle that ends in the both of them rolling around on the grass, until they crash into a large plant and start laughing at each other instead. Adora runs her fingers through Catra’s short hair, sitting on top of her. “You were always my favorite. I never really saw anyone else.”

Catra turns away with warm pinkish cheeks, smiling stupidly to herself. “Uh, me too.”

Adora gives a satisfied hum, and gets up from Catra’s hips, producing this empty feeling that only goes away when she offers her hand to help Catra up too.

“Come on, let’s get back to the party. You know, I don’t think I need to help out with anything else today. I’m gonna go to the party as... myself. As Adora. And I’m gonna be right by your side the whole time. Ready to have fun?”

Catra breaks into a big smile. “Sure. But, uh, could you just do this one thing for me?”

“What is it?”

“Transform into She-Ra and carry me into the party. And like, I don’t know, confess your undying love? Kiss me? There’s just–“ Catra clenches her fist and teeth–“this _one_ girl who thinks she can steal you from me, and I really wanna make her cry.”

Adora bursts into these cute little chortles, her eyes fluttering shut in the most pretty way as she holds onto Catra’s shoulder. “What happened to transforming into She-Ra _less?”_

Catra scratches her neck, producing an awkward short chuckle. “Yeah... well I meant that in a don’t-do-it-for-the-people way? You should still totally turn into She-Ra whenever you want, for like, the dumbest reasons. To have fun with it or whatever.”

“And whenever you tell me to, apparently?”

“Exactly,” Catra smirks, hopping into Adora’s arms, giving her a shock. But she still manages to hold her steadily, something which is... nice to know. “You get it. Now let’s go party.”

“Catra, you have legs!”

“Yeah, but why use them when you’re here?”

She sighs, “fine,” and takes a deep breath. “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

There is this explosion of warmth and color and then her girlfriend is big and tall again. Catra’s skin is tingling a little bit. Maybe she should’ve asked Adora to transform before jumping into her buff arms. Oh, Adora. She-Ra or no She-Ra, it’s nice to know her girlfriend can lift her lovingly in her arms without even breaking a sweat.

* * *

In some other town they stop at, the unthinkable happens.

“Hey... you’re really cute.”

The word _cute_ triggers her immensely at first, and Catra whisks around to find out who Bow and Adora have obviously paid off to torment her.

But as she turns she sees a shy girl who blushes when they make eye contact, dragging a single foot in circles on the floor. She looks to be about Catra’s age.

“Uh... hey.” Catra’s not sure what to do here. “You... look... cute... too?”

The girl looks up at her with this twinkle in her eye and Catra has a feeling that of all ways to handle the situation, what she just did was probably not an ideal one.

“You really think so?”

Well, she can’t say _no_ now, can she? That would be so mean. And cruel. And uh, being mean and cruel isn’t exactly what she’s trying to do or anything. She has to be like... nice now. And the fact of the matter is, Catra would feel guilty if she just snapped at her. She’s been cursed with _morals_. It’s awful, and her best friends are horrible influences.

“Uh... sure.”

Maybe if Catra keeps playing this in the most awkward way possible, this girl will lose interest and go away. Or maybe she just wanted to pay Catra a genuine compliment, and is just experiencing a regular amount of joy at receiving that compliment back. Maybe this isn’t anything weird. Maybe it’s a normal situation that she doesn’t have to de-escalate or feel any sort of guilt for.

The girl moves in closer to Catra. “I’ve kind of been... looking at you for a while now. Hope that’s not too creepy. I think you’re really pretty. Are you doing anything later?”

Catra freezes up. What is she supposed to do? What if she just runs away? Would that be mean too? Ugh, probably. God, she has to like, confront this head on now or whatever.

“Uh... I’m... I am doing anything later. I mean! I am, busy. Doing things, that is.”

“Oh,” she frowns. “Pity. What are you so busy with later?”

Catra looks in the distance and sees her friends helping to assemble some treehouse. The thing she declined to help with earlier in lieu of walking around doing nothing. She described it as “soaking up the culture of this dump” and none of her friends argued with her over it. Adora even told her to have fun and gave her a kiss. Making her promise to come back with something cool. Thinking about it makes Catra smile. Damn it. She can’t let this go on. Maybe she should just be direct and honest about it.

“I’m busy... hanging out with my girlfriend. Who I am dating. We’re gonna be... going on a date.”

Okay, maybe she could’ve worded that in a smoother way. But she did it! She made it clear she wasn’t interested.

“Oh."

Uh oh. Catra doesn’t like the sound, or the look, of this.

“Is everything... okay?”

“Yeah, yeah! Everything is just fine, it’s just–“ she chokes up and tears start falling and Catra has messed up big time–“I just thought...” she rubs her face. “You said I was _cute.”_

Catra gulps. “That... I did. Sorry. I, uh, do think you’re cute, it’s just that I still have a girlfriend? I... would’ve totally asked you out if I didn’t, though–“

“You’re lying!” she lashes out, angry through her tears. “I bet you don’t even have a girlfriend! You just think I’m ugly or something!”

“What? No! I do have a girlfriend, she’s right over there!” Catra points at Adora, unintentionally losing her cool over proving that she’s really dating Adora, which is probably not the part she should be so fixated on here.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!”

Oh crap. Why does she have to do that right now?

“Your girlfriend is She-Ra?!”

“Uh... no?”

“Your girlfriend is She-Ra.” She bites her lip, looking embarrassed now on top of all the... sadness and tears. “I never stood a chance.”

She begins to run away and Catra gets anxious and guilty, chasing after her. “I’m sorry! You would’ve totally stood a chance! Maybe next time?”

Catra stops running after she says that awkward last bit and the girl manages to get away. Ugh, _maybe next time?_ That’s so stupid, who says that? It’s not like she’s interested in that girl at all, or like she ever plans to leave Adora. But the whole situation and how it fell apart just leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

She bumps into She-Ra who’s carrying several planks of wood.

“Catra? What’s wrong?”

Catra lets out a deep sigh and Adora immediately puts the wood down to swallow her in a hug. She sinks into her touch immediately, deflating.

“Did something happen?”

Catra lets herself be comforted for a moment. It’s a nice feeling.

“How do you deal with all these people hitting on you all the time?” Catra exasperates, making Adora laugh. “That was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Uh, today. Maybe not my entire life. My life has been worse, I think.”

Adora squeezes her tighter. “Did someone flirt with you?” she says this very teasingly. “Do I have to be worried?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Catra grins, caressing her chin. “As you can see, I’m in popular demand. So, don’t get too comfortable.” Adora inhales and sighs happily into their embrace. She feels so warm, and Catra never wants this hug to end. “Or do. I don’t care.”

“Mm. I love you.”

Catra allows herself this one last chuckle, looking up at Adora, who currently has a huge height advantage over her. At the same time, she also looks so soft and transcendent with her eyes shut. Gorgeous. Catra closes her eyes and fully leans against her chest, exhaling. She feels this incredible urge to kiss her. Maybe she’ll do that later.

“I love you, too.”

They go to space the next day. They find it very peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know i wrote this entire fic but also i would like to shitpost about it. so here’s a summary of this fic in stupid form:
> 
> catra: hrrr drrr everyone stop hitting on my girlfriend or else :( 
> 
> bow & glimmer: jealousy? 
> 
> catra: NO! >:( i am not jealous. i simply think she ra is overrated. i have never found her sexy in my life 
> 
> adora, in tears: babe no :( babe you don’t like she ra?? you don’t think she ra is sexy???? she ra don’t hit different????,???
> 
> *later* 
> 
> adora: haha hey bb uh ik u said that u don’t like she ra and don’t think she is sexy :( but consider this: u r wrong and should kiss she ra 
> 
> catra: ok i’ll kiss she ra 
> 
> adora: aha! caught! caught! simp!!!!!! SIMP!!!!!!
> 
> catra: i will NEVER simp for she ra 
> 
> adora: :( babe 
> 
> catra: wat 
> 
> adora: babe ik u said u won’t simp but pls :( 
> 
> catra: ok but uh brb im gonna go cry because people think they can steal my girl (you!) 
> 
> adora: okay babe <3 ik u were crying but in my defense i did not know that and now i am thinking about how cool it would be if we had sex but i was she ra 
> 
> catra: ...ok fair i was thinking about that too 
> 
> adora: nice,, for the honor of gay skulls 
> 
> *** 
> 
> pls don’t block me :( i wrote that at 3am a few days ago whilst in the middle of writing the fic and decided i would force u all to see it too since u made it this far. i genuinely hope u all like this fic, follow me on tumblr and twitter i’m @scrawnycatra! do leave me a comment and kudos if you liked this <3 also feel free to hmu any time!!!! like in my inbox or whatever


End file.
